Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru
Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる lit. Certamente Você Ouvirá Nossa Juventude) é o sétimo single das μ's, lançado em 6 de fevereiro de 2013. É também Love Live! encerramento da temporada 1, a partir do episódio 2 em diante. A canção é escrita por Hata Aki, composta e arranjada por Takada Kyou. A música é cantada por μ a maior parte do tempo, mas dependendo do episódio, ela é cantada por membros diferentes. Existem oito versões no total: # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori e Sonoda Umi (Episódio 2) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru por μ's (Episódios 3, 8, 10, 11, 13) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Nishikino Maki, Hoshizora Rin e Koizumi Hanayo (Episódio 4) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Yazawa Nico (Episódio 5) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Todos, exceto Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi (Episódio 6) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi (Episódio 7) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Minami Kotori (Episódio 9) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru de Kousaka Honoka (Episódio 12) Todas as versões da música foram incluídas no programa Love Live! Trilha sonora original "Notes of School idol days" que foi lançado em 10 de abril de 2013. Faixas # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) # Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (Off Vocal) # Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (輝夜の城で踊りたい) (Off Vocal) Vídeos TVCM (Comercial de TV) CONCERTO (Concerto do 3º Aniversário) Letras Rōmaji= Sunao ni oikakete yuuki de oikakete Chiisa na negai ga ashita o tsukuru Dekiru kamo minna ga nozomu nara Dare yori ganbacchae tonikaku jounetsu no mama ni Mezasu no wa kirei na kaze fuku michi Hane no you ni ude agete Mabushii mirai e to tobu yo Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda Sugao de aitai yo genki ni aitai yo Kirakira nagareru hizashi no moto de Hanasu no wa minna no kore kara sa Dareka ga itteta yo jibun o shinjireba kanau Wakaru kamo kiseki wa tsukameru hazu Kuyashisa o uketomete Egaita sekai he no tabi wa Yatto seishun no hajimari kono kaikan o agetai Doko made mo nobite yuku hokorashisa Yatto seishun no hajimari kono kaikan ga suki da yo Hontou ni kimi ga ite (suteki sa itsu mo) Hontou no kimi no tame Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda |-| Kanji= 素直に追いかけて　勇気で追いかけて 小さな願いが明日（あした）を作る できるかも　みんなが望むなら 誰より頑張っちゃえ　とにかく情熱のままに 目指すのは綺麗な風吹く道 羽のように　腕上げて まぶしい未来へと飛ぶよ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて''（嬉しい景色）'' となりは君なんだ 素顔で会いたいよ　元気に会いたいよ きらきら流れる陽射しの元で 話すのは　みんなのこれからさ 誰かが言ってたよ　自分を信じれば叶う わかるかも奇跡はつかめるはず 悔しさを　受けとめて 描いた世界への旅は やっと青春の始まり　この快感をあげたい どこまでも伸びてゆく誇らしさ やっと青春の始まり　この快感が好きだよ 本当に君がいて''（素敵さいつも）'' 本当の君のため きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて''（嬉しい景色）'' となりは君なんだ |-| Tradução= Persiga honestamente, persiga com coragem Um pequeno desejo será criado amanhã É porssível se tudo mundo quiser Tente mais duro que ninguém, mantenha sua paixão Nosso objetivo é o lindo caminho onde o vento sopra Abra seis braços como se fossem asas E voe para o futuro deslumbrante Eu estou certa que eu posso ouvir os sons da juventude, eles podem ser ouvidos nesse momento Quando você sorri, todos os dias ficarão bem Eu estou certa que posso ouvir os sons da juventude, eu quero ver esse momento Fique ao meu lado (Que visão agradável) E eu estarei ao seu lado Eu quero te ver honestamente, eu quero te ver energéticamente Sob os brilhantes raios do sol que fluem para baixo Que nós falamos sobre o futuro de todo mundo Alguém disse que as coisas que virarão verdade se nós acreditarmos em nós mesmo Talvez eu entenda que milagres devem ser pegos Assuma a frustação E parta para o mundo que você imagina Finalmente a juventude está brotando, eu quero te dar esta sensação agradável Onde quer que você esteja, se alogne orgulhosamente Finalmente a juventude está brotando, eu amo este sentimento agradável Você está realmente aqui (é sempre adorável) E eu estou realmente aqui para você Eu estou certa que eu posso ouvir os sons da juventude, eles podem ser ouvidos nesse momento Quando você sorri, todos os dias ficarão bem Eu estou certa que posso ouvir os sons da juventude, eu quero ver esse momento Fique ao meu lado (Que visão agradável) E eu estarei ao seu lado Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's Categoria:Encerramento